Steven Universe: Human of Bad
'''Steven Universe: Human of Bad '''is a main series jakkid166 fanfiction. While it starts out as a simple Steven Universe fanfiction, it slowly reveals itself to actually be a crossover with Ace Attorney. Plot The story starts out in Steven Universe's home. After his TV breaks, he decides to go on a walk, where he ends up meeting an unnamed-at-the-time man in a suit. Steven is creeped out by him, but the crystal gems brush off his concerns and take him on a trip to capture a gem alligator. Steven stays behind and ends up coming across the suit man again. Steven manages to get him to accidentally reveal that he has evil plans, but the crystal gems show up and the suit man managed to convince them that he is just on vacation. Steven gets grounded. Steven, who is angry at being grounded, decides to head out to find the suit man himself. After some time of looking, he finds the suit man again, who he demands to reveal what his plans are. The man reveals himself to actually be Phoenix Wright, who somehow ended up in Steven Universe world a year after the events of Phoenix Wright On the Run. The crystal gems show up and almost ground Steven again, but Phoenix ends up revealing himself when he accidentally shoots himself in the eye. Phoenix manages to escape, and heads to his secret lab base. The gems, on the other hand, call the police. They meet up with the chief of police, Damon Gant, who claims that Phoenix framed him for murder. They set out to investigate. Meanwhile, Phoenix reveals to the reader that his plans, rather than being something evil, are that he needs to find a way to get back to his home so he can rescue Miles Edgeworth from the depths of hell. He sets out to find a mystical gem artifact to help him, but comes across Damon Gant, who arrests Wright after a brief fight. Wright is visited in prison by Detective Jakkid166, who decides to help Wright prove his innocence. He helps Wright escape from prison, and later meets up with Damon Gant as a spy. He tells Gant that Wright has escaped from prison, and promptly gets precise information about all of Gant's traps he has set for Wright and how to disable them. Jakkid goes back to Wright's base, where Wright reveals that Gant has swallowed the Gem of Ultimate Power, which is exactly what Phoenix needs to get himself home. Him and Jakkid set out to find Gant. The two of them, however, are knocked out by Gant, and are arrested by him. Gant reveals that he knew Jakkid was working for Wright. Wright, however, manages to prove to the crystal gems that Gant has the Gem of Ultimate Power, and has shoved it into his belly button. At this point, Gant grows incredibly large in size and destroys the prison. Phoenix, Jakkid, and the Crystal Gems decide to find Steven's dad, Greg, in order to help them. When they get there, Pearl tell him they need his cannon, but Greg reveals he sold it to Damon Gant, who is now using it to destroy the city. The Crystal Gems come up with another idea, and the three fuse to form Alexandrite. Alexandrite fights Gant for a while, but Jakkid gets bored and pulls out a sniper rifle in an attempt to help. However, he misses Gant and hits Alexandrite instead, poofing her back into the three normal Crystal Gems. Jakkid pretends it was Greg who did it, and Gant proceeds to smack him and his van into space. Jakkid ends up challenging Gant to a rap battle, on the condition that if Gant loses, he has to stop taking over the world. He also notes that the condition is the same for if Gant wins, but Gant doesn't notice. They proceed to have a very badly-written rap battle, after which everyone declares Gant to be the winner. However, Jakkid notes that Gant also had to stop taking over the world if he won, which enrages Gant until he realizes he doesn't have to do what Jakkid says. However, before he is able to crush them all under his fist, Greg falls out of the sky in his van and breaks Gant's wrist. Greg gets out of the van and reveals that when he was launched into space, he ended up at Gem homeworld and managed to convert the entire gem race to fight for earth, effectively destroying the entire main conflict of Steven Universe. Every single gem in existence proceeds to fuse into a single being and fight Gant. However, Gant manages to stab the fusion with a building. Just before it poofs, the Gem Titan manages to smack the laser cannon out of Gant's eyes, and it lands next to Jakkid and his group. With the help of everyone, Jakkid manages to put Greg's van in the cannon and launch it at Gant. The van knocks the gem out of Gant's belly button, and he shrinks back to normal size. Phoenix scolds him for his deeds and tells him to go to prison, which he complies with. Phoenix, after a few failed tries, proceeds to use the Gem of Ultimate Power to travel to hell and rescue Edgeworth. Later on, Phoenix takes a vacation back to Beach City and Jakkid explains to him what became of everyone. It is revealed that, after Greg stopped the entire Gem war, the entire race of Gems proceeded to start living on earth. Damon Gant stayed in prison for a while, but suddenly realized he didn't have to do what Phoenix said and left. Jakkid notes that he is still good friends with the Crystal Gems and goes on adventures with them. He also notes that he used his money to buy Greg a new van, but also stopped watching Steven Universe since the storyline was screwed up now. Trivia * This is the first jakkid fanfiction to not have "Phoenix Wright" in the title. * It was originally planned for this to be Jakkid's first non-Phoenix Wright story and the start of a branching off into other fandoms, but it ended up veering back into the typical Phoenix Wright crossover story he is known for. Category:Fics